Ice and Fire
by Spiritsdragon
Summary: A digimon who used to be a human from another world suddenly emerged from a digital field with no memory of being a human. They are in for a long and adventure filled journey to regain their lost memory. *takes place during Digimon Tamers* *rated M for much later chapters*


A small shadow raced across the forest floor, scaled feet thundering against the ground as the poor creature ran for it's life. It's icy blue eyes dotted with red where wide in terror. Following close behind the little creature was a yellow anthropomorphic fox, the elegant creature had a vaguely feminine body as it chased the obviously slower.

"Going somewhere?" The yellow fox spoke in a taunting voice as she let loose another cursed 'Diamond Storm' that the fearful one had been dodging for hours now. 'How did things turn out like this?' the creature thought to itself as it barely dodged the attack, a few of the 'Diamonds' grazing it's thick coat of white fur, the creature couldn't help but think back to what had happened earlier the same day to make it land in this frightening and dangerous situation.

* * *

The forest was quiet, the sound of birds chirping in the air as well as the rustling of leaves from the wind. All was well and peaceful as if nothing was wrong, this peacefulness however was disrupted as a small fog filled the area. The fog seemed to emit a electrical field that would have made anyone tense and shiver, inside the fog a small form began to take shape as it began to shuffle wearily through the so called fog almost as if it where in a daze from the way it was walking.

The creatures body was strange, it's torso and head was covered in a thick fluffy fur with a red orb seemingly attached to its chest while it's face, lower body, and tail where covered in dark blue, almost black, scales that reflected light beautifully. Small clusters of cyan,red, and blue scales also dotted around the creature's big eyes, legs and tail they seemed to give off a soft glow as if the very scales where alive with something else other than data. Horns glowing a soft red sat upon the small creatures head, cyan veins seemed to be visible inside as well adding to the glow to make it a almost purple color. It's arms where short but covered in the same white fur as its torso, only ending at the wrists where it turned into small scaled hands tipped with pale blue claws.

'Where am I?' The being thought as it blinked its unnervingly pale eyes in a drowsy and confused way. It began to shuffle out of the fog as it began to dissipate along with the electrical feeling, it's feet dragging the ground as it began walking aimlessly in a daze. It only stopped once it's foot stepped into something cold and wet, this made the creature blink and look down in confusion as it's reflection came into view. Icy eyes slowly widened in awareness as it gazed upon an unfamiliar reflection of itself "Wh-what?" came the creatures voice, it was soft and raspy as if speaking hurt it's throat "Wh-what happened to me? Im a human not...not _this_" The creature spoke in an almost panicked voice as it began racking its digital brain for what had happened, only to be met with nothing but a headache as it couldn't remember, it was as if it's memories had been erased.

The creature whimpered in distress as it held its head in its scaly palms, panicking as it continued to stare down at it's image. It could see it's own eyes brimming with tears as it took a deep shaking breath.

_**"The catalyst ...find it"**_ came a deep echoing voice from within it's head causing it to jump in alarm "what?...who w-was that?" it called in fear _**"I am not important as of yet..." **_came the voice again _**"But you must do this task...find the catalyst...and protect it..."**_, 'The catalyst? What is this voice even talking about?!' the creature couldn't help but think, all this was giving it such a big headache and the deep echoing voice didn't exactly help. _**"You will know once you see it...you must protect it with your life...Apocamon"**_ the voice said before seeming to disappear.

Apocamon? Was that the creature's name? Its thought with a frown of confusion before shaking it's head vigorously to rid the confusing thoughts. At least the headache had went away with the strange voice.

The sudden sound of commotion quickly caught it's attention the creature, now named Apocamon, perked up and began walking over cautiously. Hiding behind a thick tree the creature watched with uncertainty and fascination as it saw a human with a particularly tall fox looking creature. Neither seemed nice in Apocamon's opinion, taking the initiative to begin leaving the creature began backing away as quietly as it could.

**_*SNAP*_**

Apocamon froze as the unusually loud sound echoed throughout the area, grabbing the other's attention. Apocamon was met with cold stares from both the girl and fox, this made it's chest tighten as it inwardly cursed the traitorous stick before it turned on it's heal to run away. The orders to attack it ringing in it's nonexistent ears filled it with fear.

* * *

And now this was where Apocamon was, running from the crazy fox who kept attacking for no reason. It was only a matter of time before it tired out and the fox will murder it, this Apocamon knew without a doubt, it's legs shook from fatigue as it pushed itself to continue running. The trees becoming more scarce as they ran out from the forest, the terrain becoming flat and open which gave the fox more of an opening to attack and less places to hide.

'Im fucked!' Apocamon screamed inwardly as it saw the ever looming steel fence in the way. It had no way to get away from the other now! It'll be nothing but a fluffy pin cushion by the time it could possibly get away! Reaching the fence Apocamon panted and wheezed from pain and exhaustion, it's legs shaking before giving out from beneath it. There was no where else to run, it'll die without knowing what had happened to it. It will fail the voice who wanted it to protect something important 'Im sorry mister voice' Apocamon thought whilst closing it's eyes in acceptance.

The dreaded words "Diamond Storm!" echoed in it's ears as it got ready for the inevitable. But it never came.

Cracking it's eyes open Apocamon reluctantly looked at what had stopped the attack only to see a towering red dinosaur with black markings and vicious yellow eyes, the dinosaur seemed unaffected by the attack as it stood over Apocamon. This was too much, it was so tired it couldn't even move anymore, if the dinosaur wanted to eat it the it could do nothing to stop it.

With this in thought the creature passed out. Never noticing the human bending over to pick up its small body.

* * *

_**Finally finished the first chapter! I've been wanting to write a digimon fanfiction for a while now but hadn't had the motivation to do so. I hope i can make this story interesting and at least decent for those who want to read it!**_


End file.
